In the depths (of my Ocean)
by star the rebel
Summary: Shortly after being run out of his own home, Dipper Pines finds himself struggling to survive on his own. And let's not mention the Golden-Eyed pirate who seems to have set his eyes on him. cover drawn by moi.
1. Chapter 1

A little way off the coast of small European island, a small Siren lay down in the sun.

The Siren had a brilliant blue tail that shone in the sun's light. His pale skin, a sign of not eating for several days, had begin to allow his ribs to show.

The siren was waiting for night, so that it may strike whatever unlucky human that dared to come across to _his_ island.

His brunette hair waved in the wind, showing part of the Big Dipper birthmark that was part of the reason he was on his own.

The young Siren stared out the shore of a larger, populated island a couple of kilometres away from his own. Ships came in and out of the small port, especially at night, when the Siren could strike.

He could hear his hatch-mate's voice now, mocking him. "Come on Dipstick, go get 'em, oh wait, you're to weak," The voices said, laughing at him.

The Siren ran his hands through his hair, making the Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead appear once again. It was his birthmark, his name, his blessing and his curse.

The Siren, Dipper, scowled at the thought of his family and his people. Dipper had been driven out thanks to his clumsiness, and his curiosity. Not even his older sister, Mabel had done anything to help him. Now he was on his own, not even an adult (in siren terms) without his family, and a reliable food source.

When night (finally) fell, Dipper looked out at the ships passing by, to far for him to go on such an empty stomach. One ship, however, though it was a small boat, had been stupid enough to get quite close to his own island, close enough for Dipper to sink back into the water and swim towards the boat.

Once he was about four or five meters away from the boat, the young siren began to find a song to sing. Deciding on one that he wrote himself, the young male watched as the man in the boat faced towards him.

 _"_ _Take my wings oh lone sailor,_

 _Give to my hearts love,_

 _Shallowing and drowning in the water of the deep,_

 _Your day has come you now see me,_

 _As the last one you see,_

 _Your life time has come to end,_

 _As the blue see swallow you,_

 _By the faded moon light, you hear the sirens song_

 _As we are all one now, none will escape,_

 _The waves of blue the moonlight can never save you._

 _You will drown by the light of my song,_

 _I am not sorry, I am the siren_

 _Forever in dept to those whose lives I steal_

 _Never come down to where I lye_

 _Basking in the glory, I am the siren_

 _Your life time has come to end,_

 _As the blue see swallow you,_

 _By the faded moon light, you hear the sirens song_

 _As we are all one now, none will escape,_

 _The waves of blue the moonlight can never save you._

 _Your body floats to the shore,_

 _I watch as the ones find you,_

 _your now crumpled state,_

 _I find this unfair that you will not avenge,_

 _The one who killed you, the siren_

 _Your life time has come to end,_

 _As the blue see swallow you,_

 _By the faded moon light, you hear the sirens song_

 _As we are all one now, none will escape,_

 _The waves of blue the moonlight can never save you._

 _Finally, they come,_

 _With their knives and swords,_

 _The song is failing,_

 _My kind come to help,_

 _But all is lost we have lost,_

 _The battle is one as the spears pierce our hearts,_

 _Finally, free from this curse."_

Dipper smiled as the human in the boat leaned forward. He moved closer, not stopping his melody, watching as the human leaned forward once more. He was almost in his reach-

Dipper could only watch as the human grabbed both of his arms and pulled him into he boat. The male siren tried to start singing again, only to be halted by the man slapping his hand of his mouth.

"What a fine tail ya got 'ere. Names Bill Cipher, and you might be?" The Pirate-Bill-said. Dipper just looked at him with a look of fury and rage plastered all over his face. Fortunately for Bill, (unfortunately for Dipper) the young Siren was unable to hurt Bill in almost any way.

"C'mon, Kid, what's your name? you gots to tell me…"

Dipper just remained silent. There was no reason for him to tell Bill what his name was, so he wasn't going to. That was final.

Dipper scowled at the man, who's smile only grew more possessive and sadistic. For the first time in his life, Dipper was truly afraid. He was out of the water, unable to sing and being held captive by a cruel man who looked extremely sadistic.

Plus, the giant scar that ran across his right eye did nothing to settle Dipper's fear down. If anything, it made him more afraid.

The pirate captain suddenly grabbed a piece of fabric, and rapped it around Dipper's mouth several times to make sure that he didn't try and sing, before grabbing the oars once more and rowing towards a bigger pirate ship.

"HEY BOYS! GET DOWN HERE AND SEES WHAT I GOTS US!" The Captain shouted, and Dipper could here the sounds of people scurrying around on deck before the boat was lifted up and Dipper passed out.

Bill Cipher stared at the unconscious Siren for a couple of minutes. There were reports of small ships going near _that_ island, and never coming back. Now they knew why. There was a Siren.

Turning to his first mate, Gideon Gleeful, he smiled. "Get me the biggest tank, and all of the books on Sirens that we have. Got it? Good," Bill said as Gideon hurried of to shout out the boys, who scurried around, managing to grab their biggest tub (a bath tub) and fill it with water.

Gideon ran over to the small library that they kept just in case. He quickly looked at all the titles, before pulling out the books on sirens. Quickly exiting the room, he watched as the other men filled up the tank before attempting to drag it the captain's cabin.

Bill Cipher, the captain of the Nightmare, was a fierce and formidable pirate. Ge showed mercy to no-one, and, as Gideon had quickly learned, knew that his entire crew was very expendable.

Gideon shuddered at the thought of his captain throwing him overboard as he walked back over to Bill.

"Here ya go capin,' these are all the books 'at we 'av on 'em Sirens," Gideon told the older male, who nodded in response.

"Good, go put them in my room," Bill told his first mate, who like all of the other members of the crew, complied immediately. Gideon quickly scurried away, straining under the weight of all of the books.

"Excuse me Capin,' but what are you gonna do with 'im? No offence, but I don't think that it is the best idea to put a live siren on board a boat with live humans, we are his natural prey, after all." A voice behind Bill said.

Bill turned to face Giffany his second mate and one of the best cooks that Bill knew. Unfortunately, Giffany was very snooty and bossy, often questioning their captains choices and decisions. They say it was bad luck to bring a woman aboard a ship, well now they knew why.

"Yes, I am quite sure that it will be fine, so if you are done questioning my decisions, you can help me move the Siren into the water before it dries out and potentially, dies!"

Giffany nodded, and grabbed the Siren's brilliant blue tail, whilst Bill grabbed his head.

Dipper Pines woke up to the sound of water hitting the side of a boat. His head was hurting like there was no end to it and the water that he was in, was for some reason, lacking oxygen and it was way to warm. The room that he appeared to be in was dimly lit, but Dipper could still see the simple shapes and objects in the slight dark.

In one corner, there was what appeared to be a hammock, which Dipper had (after several ships had sunk to the bottom of the ocean,) learned was where pirates generally slept. There was also a desk, small set of draws and a large mirror.

Dipper looked down to see that he was in a wooden bathtub, probably the only thing aboard the ship that could fit the Siren.

 _Heh, they should be glad that they didn't catch Stan or Soos, they would need a bigger boat._ Dipper thought to himself. A wave of homesickness washed over Dipper. He missed his family so much, yet he knew that he would probably never see them again. After all, the decisions that the Siren council made were final.

Dipper sighed at the thought of his home town of Gravity Falls. His sister, Mabel and him selves parents had abandoned them to their Grand uncles, or 'Grunkles' as Mabel had called them. When Dipper had turned thirteen, His 'Grunkle' Ford had started to show him more and more anomalies, even going as far as to teach him some self-defensive magic.

Of course, Dipper being a cluts had gotten him forever expelled from being a part of a pod ever again. It wasn't even his damn fault.

"Oh, so you are awake? Finally~" A voice snapped Dipper from his thoughts and the young Siren looked up to face the infamous pirate.

He scowled at him and tried to flick some water at the pirate with his tail. The key word being tried, considering the fact that his tail was hanging out of the water.

The pirate stood back up from where he had been kneeling, allowing Dipper to get a better look at him.

The pirate had golden hair and a golden eye, that even in the dim light, sparkled. Over his right eye, was an eyepatch and Dipper could still see a long scar running across his face from under the eyepatch. He wore a typical pirates suit and, unlike most of the pirates that Dipper had seen before, (not a lot, his meals mostly consisted of navy men) he had both of his hands still attached to his body.

"What do you want with me? Let me go!" Dipper almost shouted, slightly in shock, but determined not to let it show. Thankfully, he couldn't detect any trace of fear or a tremble in his voice.

"Oh you know, I here that Sirens these days can get you a lot of money, so we are most definitely not letting you go. Do you know how hard it was to locate and catch you? I mean, it wasn't that hard to find you, it was really obvious if anything…" Bill said, smirking as he leaned closer to Dipper.

If Dipper had of had legs, he would have kicked himself for being so obvious. He wasn't the best hunter, and he wasn't the worst but he really should have cleaned up after himself. Fortunately for Dipper, he had a tail and couldn't very well kick himself.

"But then again, you still. Haven't. told. Me. What. Your. Name. Is." The annoyed captain told the young Siren before him, who just smirked. There was no way that Dipper was going to tell him his name. Dipper knew that the island closest to here didn't have a lot of money, and that meant that Bill was going to have to sail away to another, larger island to get a better, more suitable amount of money for him. Which also meant free food because, like any creature, Dipper needed food to survive.

From there, the blue-tailed Siren promised himself that he would not speak to the captain at all.

At least, that was until Bill pulled out a really big knife and rested it against his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper's breath hitched as he watched Bill pull the knife out and rest it against his throat. The siren knew that there was no way to get out of this one unscathed.

"Your name. Now. Or I must just take this blade here, and drag it across your little fishy throat…" Bill dragged the knife against throat, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to send a message.

"D-Dip-pe-r-r," Dipper managed to stutter, his voice cracking slightly in the fear of dying. Bill smiled and removed the knife, as Dipper's hands moved up to his throat to make sure that it was okay.

The young siren managed to take a couple of breaths before the pirate was at him again. "So, why are you all alone, I thought that Sirens travelled together? How old are you? What do you mainly eat?"

The pirate continued to smile at him, as Dipper's brain tried to keep up with all the questions that the pirate was saying, not that it mattered anyway. He wasn't about to tell him all of his secrets.

Dipper gritted his teeth in anger, not wanting to answer the pirates seemingly never ending questions. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise, hoping that maybe, if he showed no interest or pretended to dead or something, that the pirate would mind his own business and leave him alone.

Unfortunately, said pirate had no intention of leaving him alone. Dipper sunk back into the water, trying to ignore the pirates questions. Of course, the water having had no oxygen in it forced him to have to go back to the surface of the water and breath in actual air, which also forced him to have to listen to the pirates annoying questions.

"This water sucks, and I'm hungry," Dipper told him, earning a glare from Bill, who seemed rather perplexed to hear the siren interrupting him and not even answering one of his questions.

"Well, get used to it then. We don't have any extra food and the boys, and girl aren't gonna pull up another tub of water no matter how loud and hard I yell at them, got it? Good," Bill said, smirking a Dipper who stared at him, knowing that the pirate was lying.

"Really, because I'm sure that you just stopped by a large island, threaten a whole bunch of innocent people, took their food, water….and rum? Oh, and then you just ran off before the navy caught you, so know you've got 132 bounties on your head? Plus I'm sure that your crew would be fine doing the work if I sang to them-" "no." Bill said, looking at Dipper with a bored look in his eyes.

"Okay, so most of that was true, I think…Wait how did you know all that!?" Bill shouted at Dipper, who knew that it was his turn to smirk.

"Well, I haven't been spying or anything but…..I'm not gonna tell anyone, especially not you," Dipper told Bill, smirking. Bill backed off, still staring at Dipper as he exited the room, leaving Dipper all alone again.

Dipper sighed, once again acknowledging the fact that he was definitely not getting out of this one unscathed. The teenage siren sighed.

 _What is the point really? There is no one out there for you, and there will never be ever again. And that is all your fault…. Maybe it is just better to see what they want, after all, it's not like you have anything anymore,_ a little voice in Dipper's head said. He supposed it was right, he had nothing, no possessions, no family….nothing.

Honestly, if Bill sold him, then there would be no point in fighting them, they were stronger then him, especially if they somehow got rid of his voice.

Bill was having a very good day. Robbie Valentino, his navigator, and occasionally the person who would take over the wheel when Bill wasn't, had informed him, that with good weather and no navy run ins, that they could be at a island that would pay at lot for the siren in, at the most, two days.

That meant extra profit. And a very happy captain for his crew, who often didn't get paid very well. They were going to get so much money for capturing a real life siren, they may never have to work another day in their entire lives. Some people would kill to be able to extract their revenge on a real life siren, I mean, everyone has had at least one, if not more, relative lured to their death by a siren.

To be able to see and live meeting a real one, in captivity, where you can just get someone to hurt it for you to extract revenge, even if that particular siren did absolutely nothing to you, it has probably taken someone else from someone else's life, and you can help them to get revenge when they cannot themselves.

Bill felt slightly giddy at the thought of being able to have some much money and give people what they wanted for the first time in his life. He was doing something good for his own kind. Not some much for Dipper, but for his own kind. Sort of.

The poor siren would just have deal with the karma that came with luring sailors and other pirates to their deaths, and to be eaten by the hungry siren. The siren was killer, and he had to pay for that, so did his entire kind.

As far as Bill knew, Dipper did still have a family that still cared about him. They would worry about him, and once they heard the news that the Siren had been sold to a circus or something, they would all have to pay for what they did to everyone.

"Ah, sir, are you okay? You kinda snapped out for a second there…." Bill was snapped out of his thoughts by his navigator, Robbie. He stared at him with a glare for a second, before a creepy smile made its way onto his face.

"What so you want? I'm kind of busy, if you haven't noticed," the Pirate captain growled at the twenty-something year-old man, who quivered in fear under his captains glare.

"Ah, I just thought that you should know that Gideon asked me to tell you that Jeff was told by Giffany to ask you if we needed to feed that….thing? I mean, if you're busy right now I can come back later or something," Robbie told him, voice cracking slightly.

Bill closed his eyes thoughtfully. He smiled once again and Robbie couldn't help but feel sorry for the young siren, who was probably going to get hurt quite badly later on for some food or something….

Bill nodded carefully at Robbie, who turned to go. "Yes, give me whatever Giffany prepares for him, I can use it to help with something that I need to get out of him," Robbie nodded at scuttled away quickly, to tell their cook what Bill had said.

Bill, himself, walked down to the kitchen slowly, still in thought about how he could use this situation. The siren, of course needed to eat to stay alive, and by the looks of Dipper, he hadn't eaten in days, if not weeks. Dipper, by the looks of him would do a lot to get some food. Plus, given the fact that sirens lived in very large pods-and, from what he had read, the bigger ones got to eat first, while the smaller ones got the scraps, if that-so it was unlikely that the siren would be able to carry on for much longer.

Pushing the door to the kitchen open, Bill stepped inside to the smell of something wonderful that Giffany appeared to be making. By the looks of things, it was some kind of fish dinner, which was never missed. Given that they literally lived at sea, it wasn't uncommon for the crew of the Nightmare to eat fish 24/7.

"Oh, hey capin' what ya doin' in 'ere?" Giffany asked, her almost robotic voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

Bill smirked at her as she grabbed a large kitchen knife and began chopping up a bunch of…carrots without even looking at the food before throwing them into the larger pot of water that was boiling over a large fire that Giffany seemed to have made herself.

"Oh, just seeing how you're doin,' what kinda fish are we 'aving tonight? Please say not salmon," Giffany's laugh cut through the kitchen like it was the large kitchen knife that she still held in her hand. Most of the crew knew that Bill didn't like salmon, particularly after the entire crew was forced to eat Salmon for three months on end…

"Of course not, I can't really stand the stuff me self. Not particularly nice raw either…" It was now Bill's turn to laugh as he remembered the time that Giffany attempted to kill Gideon by serving him raw fish, unfortunately for her, Gideon caught on pretty quickly and switched their plates.

"Well, if you could 'lease stop laughing at moi, you can go give that thing it's food. Seriously though, I still don't think that it is a good idea to keep a live siren on board this boat without even muting it's voice…." Giffany told him, handing him a plate of something the smelled quite delicious.

"But, if you could, I would like know what it thinks of my cooking," Bill nodded at the pink-haired woman before smiling to himself and heading to his own cabin aboard the deck. He found the siren just moaning to himself, but snapped up and turned away from him as soon as the pirate captain turned started to walk towards him.

However, Dipper seemed to smell the delicious fish and turned to face him, his eye's never leaving the plate of food.

Bill give him a sadistic smile and moved to sit down on the chair beside his own desk.

"Your books are very wrong, just so you know. We all get equal shares of food, and we get plenty of it. There is also a lot of pods, in case you are wondering. Some just eat fish instead of humans," Dipper said, his eyes meeting Bill's, who nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, it seems that your little pod thing doesn't catch much then, giving the looks of you," Bill smirked once again, putting the food behind him, to the disappointment of the siren, who rolled his eyes, and started laughing.

When he finally managed to stop, started to talk to him. "Oh, jeez, you really think that I live with a pod? I got run out ages ago, for God's sake, I haven't seen my own family in years, I'm all on my own, far away from the place that my family probably still calls home."

Bill's eyes widened in shock, pity and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. No wonder the siren was so small. He was all on his own.

"There are no other Sirens in the area, that is why you are lucky to be still alive. Whatever magic stuff that you used to be immune to my own song wouldn't have worked if my old pod was still here. You and your entire crew would be dead right now, eaten by me and the rest of the sirens that were in my old pod,"

Bill took a deep breath in, before a million questions started to stir in his brain, making it hard to think anything else. Then he smiled at the siren.

"Well, how about I make you a little deal. You tell me why you got run out, and I will give you this food stuff that our very own cook prepared just for you."

Dipper narrowed his eyes at Bill, slightly annoyed. he most certainly did not want to tell the pirate why he was no longer part of a pod, but…..that food stuff did look really good, and he had not eaten in a very long time, so maybe, just maybe it would be worth it…

"Okay, fine."

 **thanks to Maria T. C and emyy250 for the fav and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bill smirked, happy.

"But…. I'm really hungry and it is a very long story so…if you want me to tell it to you, I need food. Like, ASAP." Dipper told the pirate, who sighed and reached behind him, grabbing the plate of food that was still warm.

He watched as the siren practically scoffed it down, being so hungry that he forgot whatever table manners that he had.

Bill cocked his head slightly to the side as Dipper help out the plate to give it back to him.

"I hope you actually tasted that, Giffany wanted to know if you liked it or not. I don't think she has ever cooked for a real life siren before. Gnomes and maybe a vampire or two, but never a Siren."

Dipper nodded, his eyes that seemed almost devoid of life just a minute ago, now shining as if they were one of the brightest stars. The siren definitely did look much happier with food in his stomach.

"So, spill"

"Okay, okay. Well, like I said before, it is a really long story, but I'll try. When I was born, I had a twin sister, Mabel. She and I were perfectly normal, except for one thing; I had a really odd birthmark," Dipper began, and lifted his hair up slightly to show his birthmark.

Bill's eyes lit up immediately, most likely realizing what it was. The birthmark looked exactly like the Big Dipper constellation that often lit up the night sky.

"It is really odd to be born with a birthmark, and since I had one, people often didn't want to be friends with me. Thankfully, though I had my sister, who would love me no matter what. When we were about four or five months old, however, our parents abandoned us to out great uncles, or 'Grunkles.' Our Grunkle stan often took us up to the surface, because he was a conman who took people to the surface to laugh at stupid humans, and occasional to hunt them. Our Grunkle Ford, he is Stans twin brother, however taught us to sing and use some kind of defensive magic, like mind reading."

Bill nodded, looking at Dipper with wide eyes, clear understanding him a little bit better now.

"One day, when my sister and I were at our home by ourselves, about three or four years ago, I tried to do a spell that I probably should not have. It was way to advanced for me, and ended up destroying over half the town. It was so powerful because of my birthmark, and then our Siren council-yes, we have one of those-decided that I was too dangerous to be around other Sirens. I kinda tried to stay and not go, but they eventually caught up with me and ran me out. Plus, they put this mark on me so that I couldn't enter any pod at all,"

Dipper pointed to the strange mark on his left arm. To a human, it looked a lot like some kind of tree, but to Dipper, it was the thing preventing him from ever re-joining society.

"So then, Pine tree," Bill began, only to interrupted by Dipper. "Pinetree? Seriously? What even is that?" Bill smirked and laughed at Dipper, who probably didn't even know what a Pinetree was, having lived in the ocean his entire life.

"It is a certain kind of tree that grows on the land. Probably why you don't know what a Pinetree is. But, if you are luck, where you are going may just have some," Bill told Dipper, who's face was drained of some of its color and his eyes looked less shinier than they did moments before.

"What do you mean 'where I am going?" Dipper asked the older pirate, who smirked at him and looked on the verge of having a laughter attack.

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out, you're a siren, and nowadays, sirens fetch a lot a money on the black market, or at that, any market at all. Everyone has had one or two or their relatives stolen away from them by a siren. They would do almost anything to get their revenge on a poor, helpless, voiceless siren~" Dipper's eyes grew wider and his hands flew up to where Bill was sure that his vocal cords were.

Getting up from his seat, the pirate captain grabbed the dish and walked out of the room, once again leaving Dipper to his thoughts.

Dipper didn't want to be sold, but then again, he didn't think anybody did. Eating humans was part of his way of life, his main food and he couldn't change that just because of some people who wanted them to stopped. Like humans ate cows and sheep and whatever else they called their stupid animals. They didn't want to be eaten, but then again, neither did humans.

The siren sunk back down into the water, just wishing to disappear and be able to escape this horrid game called life.

However, he knew that that was not going to happen and he should just accept it. Like when he was first got run out, he tried to fight to get back in, but once he accepted it, things got better and better and Dipper eventually learned to stay by himself and things got a little better (though, if anybody had seen him, they would have that they he was crazy, and talking to the clam shells that he may or may not have painted faces on didn't help)

So maybe it was time to move on. After all, it didn't look like he was getting out of this one alive. Maybe, just maybe it was time to move on, accept things, and perhaps pay for what his own kind had done on the past. After all, Sirens didn't live forever and things like being whipped 24/7 would just bring the ropes end closer to him.

Bill Cipher smiled as he headed back to the kitchen to give Giffany back her platter dish thing.

"So, how did it find my cooking?" Bill smiled. Of course that was the first thing that Giffany had to ask him when he walked into the kitchen

"Good, at least that's what he said. By the by, do you happen to have some sort of meat cleaver?"

Giffany nodded, and pulled open the draw to where she seemingly kept the knives. She pulled at large cleaver that was a big as a little-bit-bigger-than-normal cutlass. The cook handed it to him, seemingly knowing why he wanted it.

"Just, before ya use it, make sure ya have all the information that ya want outta 'im. Wouldn't want ta cut 'em out and den 'ave information that ya still needa get outta 'im," Bill nodded. He had all the information that he needed.

Walking out onto the deck, the pirate captain walk up to where Robbie stood at the wheel, calmly steering the boat. His blue eyes stared out at sea, watching for the tiny dot of an island that loomed on the horizon.

"How long?" Robbie stared up at him, "It should be only about five or six hours, so plenty of time to do whatever you need with that," Robbie pointed to the Cleaver in Bill's hand.

"HEY BOYS! I NEED YOU ALL DOWN HERE! OR ELSE!" Bill yelled at his crew, who formed up immediately, minus Giffany, who thinks that just because she is female means that she can get out of whatever it is when Bill yells 'Hey Boys.'

Bill smiled at them, an extremely sadistic smile that all of his crew knew to be afraid of. They weren't dumb. Sort of.

"Alright, so as you all probably know by now, we have a live siren on board who is going to bring us a lot of money. But first, we need to do a little thing about his voice…"

A couple of the men went down to grab the siren, whilst a couple of them stayed to help put with the boat. Bill himself went down to his own cabin, where he could hear the sound of fish against flesh.

Walking into the room, he saw the siren lying on the floor, desperately trying to get out of the other pirates grasp to escape the fate that awaited him.

 **NOTE: IF YOU DON'T LIKE GRAFFIC THINGS, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ UNTIL THE NEXT BOLD TEXT**

Standing to the side of Dipper, Bill grabbed at the giant cleaver from behind his back and Dipper's eyes diluted in fear, and he stopped struggling.

Bill put the cleaver on Dippers chest and dug in, ignore his screams. He dug deeper, pulling it down right to where his skin became his fish tail. Dipper screamed even more when Bill grabbed the wound, allowing his vocal cords to be seen.

Grabbing the nearest piece of fabric, which happened to be a bandana that one of the crew mates had let him borrow, he stuffed it into the sirens mouth, who put more energy into escaping the into screaming. Bill grabbed one of the tubes in the vocal cords and pulled, ignore the fact that it was blood drenched.

Repeating the same process for the rest of the cords until there was none left, Bill smiled. Despite being covered in blood, and scratches (the siren's tail was very strong, as it turned out) the pirate was very happy as one of the crew members handed him some thread and a needle, to sew up the blood siren who lay quite still, not wanting to accept what had just happened to him.

Quickly sowing up the side of the siren, the crew's mates put a very shocked Dipper back into the tub of water, and went out to grab cleaning materials to clean up all the blood from the floor. Bill smirked at Dipper, who had closed his eyes.

 **THERE IS NOTHING TO GRAPHIC AFTER THIS, DIPPER JUST LOST HIS VOICE.**

Walking out of the room once more, Bill smiled. He could see the large, populated, wealthy island. It would only be a couple more hours until they had more money in their pockets then they had, or ever will, have had.

Dipper Pines took a couple of deep breaths in.

He could no longer sing. He could no longer talk. He could no longer laugh or cough. He could no longer do anything that involved him, and making sounds.

He was mute. A siren's worst nightmare. Pirates and people in the navy, often ripped out the vocal cords of sirens before letting them go once more. Just having a sirens vocal cords meant that you were eligible to some much money that you would never, ever have to work another day in your entire life.

 _See, it is over. They are going to sell you and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it. This is want you signed yourself up to the moment that you tried to sing and kill and eat Bill. You can only blame yourself. You are a god for nothing sore excuse of a siren who can't even sing now. Weak._ A little voice in Dippers head told him.

The voice he seemed to be unable to turn off, its words ringing through his head and Dipper wanted nothing more than to just bash it in to prevent it from talking any longer.

The pain, physically and emotionally, was almost to much to bear, and something that someone Dipper's age should never have to go through. It was just depressing how willing he was to give into it, let the pain wash him away, kill him, whatever it could to escape it.

Dipper's heart screamed in fear, and terror as he heard the pirate crew yelling above deck, knowing that those words world forever haunt him, chase him until, and maybe even after he dies, stick with him for the rest of his life. But the siren, however, was too weak to do anything, to drained and too ready to give up to truly care some much.

"Land ho, I see the island!"

 **thank you to all those 91 people who have read this story:) I really enjoyed writing it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**forewarning, there is semi violence in this chapter.**

Dipper's heart sank. Soon, too soon for the siren, he was going to, once again face the consequences of the actions of others. This wasn't fair if one was to ask Dipper. He had nothing, apart from the occasional luring someone to their death, but nothing that bad that it was only fair to have a punishment like his.

The area where his vocal cords and around them, was hurting like hell. he just wanted to grab at it and pull as hard as he could, to end this pain, to end his life even...

But he knew that he couldn't. Dipper knew that he had very few reasons to live, but the young siren also knew that the pirate wouldn't let him commit suicide, the same pirate that now marched down the stairs towards his cabin with the most sadistic and evil grin that Dipper had ever seen.

The man stopped in the doorway, his eye focussed on Dipper, who was too terrified to move.

This was the very same man that had captured him, tortured him, forced him to tell him things that he wanted to keep buried forever and ever, stolen his voice away, and was now about to give him to some, some stupid circus or rich person or whatever.

It took everything that Dipper had not to throw up at the pirate's next words.

"So, little Pinetree, how are ya doin'? ya look a little, how do a put this, silent. Oh, that's right, ya can't speak anymore, or make any sounds at all~"

Bill spoke in a tone that, had he have chosen nicer, more comforting words, would have made Dipper felt good or something, but no. they didn't.

Dipper felt more and more terrified as the pirate walked closer until he was standing right beside Dipper. The young Siren was shaking in fear, and it didn't help when Bill gently, very gently, traced his finger along the stiches that he had put in the siren's neck himself.

"Aw, come on Pinetree, ya gotta admit that that was pretty fun, ay? You know, you're quite lucky to still be alive, I heard that some sirens can die if ya rip their vocal cords out like you had yours ripped out. Can you believe that? What wimps,"

Dipper wished that he had died instead of having to face what comes next. It seemed like a much kinder fate than whatever fate with some circus person would have laid out for him.

"I just came down here ta tell ya, we've arrived at our destination. Get ready to meet your new master! And, for the love of whatever there is to love apart from money, be a good boy,"

The sentence was punctuated with an unwanted pat on his head that made Dipper want to sink back into the now-red water.

Dipper gulped as the Pirate moved over to one of the draws and pulled a small-by the looks of it-cutlass.

Bill started to walk towards Dipper, cutlass in hand, as the young siren tried to move away from him, and seemingly beg him to stop.

Both of these options failed, as Dipper was stuck in a tub and literally had no vocal cords. All that the young siren could do was wait as Bill came closer, the knife glinting in the little light that managed to get through in the darkened room.

Bill rested to top of the cutlass on his chest, just above his ribs, slipping it painfully just beneath them.

Slowly, so very slowly and painfully, the pirate dragged the knife to make a perfect line that sat just under his ribs. moving it up once more, and then back down again to form a triangle. Bill smiled at his handy work.

"There, now everyone will know who caught you. I mean, there is nothing like carving or writing your mark on your favourite toy, just to make sure that you can always find it again it when you need it~"

Bill's words scared Dipper like hell, and the siren had absolutely no idea what he was planning. Maybe, just maybe, the pirate wasn't planning to sell him.

Bill stood at the edge of the dock, still-unfortunately-in conversation with the greedy and annoying yet wealthy circus man. The man-Charlie-was interested in by Dipper.

"So, I'm thinking, maybe one million pounds? is that a good price? Or higher, I mean like, that is a very high price, but this, this is all worth it... and you took the liberty of removing the vocal cords too, that couldn't have been easy," Charles told him.

One million dollars? that was the highest price that Bill had managed to get all day.

"I think, sir, that you just got yourself a siren." Charles' eyes lit up like Dipper's had not too long ago. Just last night, actually.

"so, when do I get to meet hm?

 **Time skip to about fiveish minutes later, with Dipper's tub now out in Charles' tent**

Dipper' eyes darted everywhere, trying not to look at the man who had seemingly bought him. The man was looking at Dipper's chest, where the triangle and the stiches where his vocal cords had been ripped out. Bill knew that he probably wasn't very happy about the triangle, but not much he could do about it.

Charles reached out to touch the triangle, gently running his fingers over it as a terrified Dipper started shaking slightly out of fear.

"Aw, cute, I thought that Sirens were the ones that made humans shake in fear, not the other way around...though it is could to see ne in it's rightful place; under us and specifically, me," Charles said, reaching behind to where Bill could see that there was a whip. Dipper couldn't see what the fat man was doing and it left him vulnerable and terrified. By this point, the siren was shaking like a leaf.

If Dipper still had of had his voice, he would have screamed when Charles, without warning, brought a whip down on him, causing the poor siren to see red and start to really hate humans even more than he did.

Bill honestly could not help but smile and chuckle as Charles continued to hit Dipper with the whip. The siren didn't thrash, just lay there with his eyes widened in fear. It didn't take a wise man to know that the siren was on the verge of tears and breaking down as Charles finally stopped and turned to Bill.

"What a fine specimen that you have here, he is definitely a keeper," Bill nodded his head in agreement. Charles smiled once again, this time more sadistic that ever.

"I'll go get the money, I shall be right back," Charles told Bill, who nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the siren who had closed his eyes.

Bill walked closer to Dipper, who opened his eyes and stared accusingly at Bill.

"Aw, come on kid, it is just a job. You will be fine. Sort of," Bill gently ruffled Dipper's hair, who looked perplexed and stared down at his tail, which was still bleeding from the whip marks.

Bill sighed and gently moved his hands to where the triangle was carved into his skin. The pirate gently traced over it with his fingers. Dipper flinched and almost tried to back away from the sensation.

Bill shook his head at the absolutely terrified siren, who just stared at him with pleading eyes that were just about begging him to save him from the fate that await him.

 _Please,_ they said, _don't leave me here, I will do anything, whatever you want. Whenever, please._ It could have just been Bill's imagination, but the siren looked dull…..and broken.

Dipper Pines quickly swam around the small tank that Charles and his crew had put him in.

It was set up behind the stage, so Dipper could here every word that they were saying. Most of it was just bragging about how they had caught a real-life siren, because part of the deal that Charles had made with Bill was that the circus could say that _they_ caught the siren, to make the crowd more pleased and bring them more money.

In his head, Dipper was panicking. Crowd + money wanting-ring master= a very hurt Dipper. To calm himself down, Dipper tried singing another song in his head.

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _Sailors live so restlessly,_

 _Come with me,_

 _sleep peacefully,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _Listen to this siren's song,_

 _Worry not for nothing's wrong,_

 _Let my voice lead you this way,_

 _I will not lead you astray,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _Trust me as we reach the side,_

 _Jumping out where men have died,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _Let the ocean fill your lungs,_

 _Struggle not, soon peace will come,_

 _Taking in your final breath,_

 _Sink down to the ocean's depths,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _"I wish I could always be,_

 _In the ocean's arms, you see,"_

 _He who'd wanted nothing more,_

 _Sleeps now at the ocean floor,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _Ocean was your lover's name,_

 _You had loved her all the same,_

 _Now you'll always be together,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _What happens when you mess with me,_

 _The lover, oh dear lover of me,_

 _Sleeps now so peacefully,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _Sirens are so very clever,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _Sleep for all eternity_

 _Hear my voice beneath the sea,_

 _Sleeping now so peacefully,_

 _At the bottom of the sea,_

 _Sleep for all eternity,_

 _In the depths,_

 _In the depths of my ocean._

Dipper heard the sound of the crowd clapping as he finished singing in his head, and the curtains drew back to reveal the piercing light.

Almost all of the crowd gasped in surprise at the sight of Dipper. The siren still had plenty of whip marks on him, but that wasn't what made the crowd so surprised. Dipper knew that to humans, who had probably never even seen a siren before, he was absolutely stunning.

His brilliant blue tail flashed in the light that came through the (many) candles, and his pale skin only completed the wonderful look.

"Step right up folks, and see the siren that took us ages to catch and tame," the crowd looked at Charles, shocked by the fact that he could tame a siren. "Don't worry folks, we did have to remove his vocal cords to prevent him from trying to kill us all, so now, we have a perfectly tamed siren that we have decided let you help to take your revenge on! One hit is five pounds, 2 hits is fifteen! So step right up folks,"

Dipper watched as the crowd's surprised faced fell and were replaced by extremely sadistic smiles as they started to line up to watch Charles as he hit Dipper with his whip.

The next thing that Charles said to him was whispered, and made Dipper's entire heart go cold.

"Welcome to the rest of your miserable little life, Siren, there ain't no escape."

Well, I hope that you like it:)  
Yes, Charles is an OC, but I wasn't bothered to find someone in GF to stand in his place.  
I also changed the title, because according to my brother 'it looks cooler.' Boys. (Me, 13, listening to a 10 year-olds-advice)  
I have a little poem for you to decode, what the poem is all about is the key to another code that I have that will reveal some stuff that you definitely want to hear. The shift is three, BTW  
Odglhv dqg jhqwohphq, vnlqqb dqg vwrxw,  
L zloo whoo brx d vwrub L nqrz qrwklqj derxw.  
Dgplvvlrq lv iuhh, vr sdb dw wkh grru.  
Sxoo xs d fkdlu dqg vlw rq wkh iorru.

Rqh ilqh gdb lq wkh plggoh ri wkh qljkw,  
Wzr ghdg erbv jrw xs wr iljkw.  
Edfn wr edfn, wkhb idfhg hdfk rwkhu,  
Guhz wkhlu vzrugv dqg vkrw hdfk rwkhu.  
rqh zdv eolqg dqg wkh rwkhu frxogq'w vhh,  
vr wkhb fkrrvh d gxppb iru d uhihuhh

D eolqg pdq fdph wr zdwfk idlu sodb.  
D pxwh pdq fdph wr vkrxw "Kxuudb!"  
D ghdi srolfhpdq khdug wkh qrlvh,  
Dqg fdph dqg nloohg wkh wzr ghdg erbv.

(Kh olyhg rq wkh fruqhu lq wkh plggoh ri wkh eorfn,  
Lq d wzr-vwrub krxvh rq d ydfdqw orw.)  
D jxb zlwk qr ohjv fdph zdonlqj eb  
Dqg nlfnhg wkh srolfhpdq rq klv wkljk.

Kh fudvkhg wkurxjk d zdoo zlwkrxw d vrxqg  
Lqwr d gub glwfk zkhuh kh surpswob gurzqhg.  
D orqj eodfn khduvh fdph dqg fduwhg klp dzdb,  
Vr kh udq iru klv olih dqg lv vwloo jrqh wrgdb.

L zdwfkhg iurp wkh fruqhu ri d elj urxqg wdeoh,  
Wkh rqob hbhzlwqhvv wr wkh idfwv ri pb ideoh.  
Dqg li brx grq'w eholhyh pb olhv duh wuxh,  
Dvn wkh eolqg pdq; kh vdz lw, wrr.


	5. Chapter 5

**One month later.**

Dipper took a deep breath in as he faced the crowd once more.

The sirens body was covered in whip lashes, bruises and who knows what else.

When he wasn't good, or tried to fight back-which he had done a couple of times-Charles was more than happy to hurt him until Dipper was blue and blue all over, not just on his tail.

If there was anything that anybody could tell about Dipper, it was that he was a very fast learner. By the time that he had been defiant about three or four times, he had learned that those sorts of things would get him nothing but bruises and would only bring pain.

If one had to describe what Dipper's current condition, it would be; Broken. the young siren was absolutely, most definitely, undeniably, most certainly broken. He did almost anything that Charles asked him to without any complaint of any form. He never argued with any of the other circus members.

Unfortunately, as Dipper had quickly found out, the other members of the circus were just as bad as Charles was.

There was about eleven or twelve of them, all from an English, French or Italian background.

Dipper himself had never left his hometowns, and the small island of Eday, and even when he had been run out, he hadn't really ever left the boarders of his old island of Frei, an island somewhere in Europe.

Even if Dipper had been able to escape at any point in time, then there would be almost nothing left for him to go back to in Frei. He had overheard Charles and a couple of the other Circus people talking about how Bill had spread the word about the siren and how it had been…taken care of.

"Mummy, why is it in a cage?"

Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts by the small crowd of barely seven people. One of the little boys had turned to his mother, had was look Dipper straight into his eyes, as if trying to read his thoughts. Whatever she thought that Dipper was going to do, unless she thought that he was going to just comply and do whatever Charles asked him to do, then she was entirely wrong.

"I don't know Candy, why don't you ask the nice man?"

Candy nodded and slowly walked up to Charles, who seemed pleased. Both adults smiled at each other, a genuine smile.

"Sir, why is that Siren in a cage? And why is he so…so hurt?" Candy nodded at Dipper, and give him a small smile. Dipper gave a playful leap and a smile back at her.

Charles turned around and glared at Dipper, before looking at the woman again, who seemed happy that Charles had put the deceitful creature down.

"Well, young man, Sirens are very beautiful creatures, like your mother," The woman blushed and shot him a playful smile. Charles smiled back at her, a cheeky grin illuminating his face. "But they are extremely dangerous creatures. This one, we call him 'Dipper' because of his birthmark, do you want to see?"

Candy looked at Dipper and then at Charles again and nodded, looking very excited. Charles gave Dipper a very harsh glare, despite the siren having done nothing wrong, and Dipper gently lifted the hair off of his forehead.

Candy squealed in delight, watching as Dipper lowered his hair back down across his forehead, concealing it from sight.

"They are also very dangerous creatures, with very strong tails and voice that are designed to lure sailors to the deep, so what you do is cut their vocal cords out, like we did with Dipper and break them, so that they are perfectly harmless. By the way, ma'am, I didn't catch your name?"

The woman giggle slightly. "Well, that would be because I didn't through it, heh, but Nikki is the name."

Charles giggled at Nikki, as if she had just told some hilarious joke. Candy looked over at her mother and sighed, before looking over at one of the people that looked almost like a man.

"Come on Grenda, doesn't he look like that Siren that Pacifica owns back home? The one that she is always talking and bragging about?"

The Man-woman, Grenda, nodded at her little black-haired friend.

 _Another siren has gotten themselves caught? And they look like me? That could maybe be Mabel, oh god please let it not be Mabel. Please.._

Dipper's started to panic as his thoughts got to wild for his likings.

The young siren took a deep breath in as he watched Candy and Grenda press their faces up against the glass. For the first time since he had been…captured, Dipper felt a little bit of…safety?

The two girls looked like they just wanted to reach through the glass and give him the biggest hug possible, to comfort him and tell him that it will would be alright, that they would try and take him away from Charles, whose only intent was to hurt the young siren that had done nothing to him, except bring him a lot of money, which was a very good thing for the _annoying_ man.

Candy looked around at her mother, who was still talking with that stupid man.

"Hey, sir, have you ever thought of being a travelling circus thingy? It would bring you a lot of money you know. And, of you want, I know just the place that a very rich family lives that would love to see your shows. They even have their own siren, so it would be possible to breed them! Because, doesn't more sirens equals more money? Think of all that money…"

It became very clear to Dipper that Candy had a silver tongue when she said those words, causing Charles' eyes to light up in joy and a lightbulb to almost literally go off in his head.

"You mean Gravity Falls darling? I think that that would fetch a lot of money for Mr Charles, but only if he wants to. And if you do, then I could give you a place to stay at my house, it is large enough to house the entire circus."

Dipper knew that that those words would only sweeten the already sweetened pot. Charles smiled and looked at Nikki.

"I'm sure I could arrange something…."

 **Time skip to about three to four weeks later, cause I'm very lazy**

Dipper swam around in circles, happy to be off the boat. As it had turned out, Nikki, Candy and Grenda had all been on a vacation, but had decided to cut it short due to time and Charles and Nikki's new… attraction to each other.

Plus, Candy and Nikki just so happened to live on a very big block, courtesy of Candy's deceased father, and on said block, there happened to be a not-to-deep saltwater lake that was closed off at all times, preventing Dipper from going any where but giving him the best enclosure that he had ever had in the last two months.

Candy sat at the banks of the lake, watching Dipper as he gently leaped through the air. Courtesy of Charles (or Carl, as Nikki had decidedly nicknamed him,) Candy and Grenda were allowed to go near the siren, and ask him to do whatever.

Dipper actually liked Candy and Grenda, so the young siren was more than happy to perform for the two friends, whilst Grenda and her lizard pet just sat around, watching Dipper, who was more entertaining than anything else that she had ever seen in her entire life, Candy was continuously taking notes.

Dipper would occasionally stop to answer her questions, with a shake of the head meaning 'no' and a nod meant 'yes,' since he couldn't actually talk to her.

Candy smiled at Dipper, turning around to look at Grenda, who was clapping at Dipper's latest trick.

The young and inquisitive girl paused to look up from her notes as she watched the young siren come closer. The young girl looked happy, as did her friend and the poor siren, that had some how fallen into Charles' grasp.

"Hey, I just realized that even though you can't talk, we could teach you sign language! That way, even though you can't talk, you can still communicate with us and we can help you out a little more, that is if you want us to,"

 **Okay, just so you know, I wrote this part whilst I was very sick, so it has horrible quality**

Dipper nodded his head excitedly. The young siren wanted nothing more than to be able to communicate with his wonderful friends, to be able to answer all of Candy's curious questions about Sirens, to be able to say thank you to Grenda when she supported him after he did one of his (many) tricks.

Dipper was so grateful for his wonderful new friends, and how much (compared to Charles and Bill) they cared about someone like him.

The young siren was amazed that, even though he was a siren, one of (if not) the most dangerous creatures in the entire ocean.

"Ah, Dipper? You okay?" Dipper was snapped out of his thoughts by Candy's worried voice.

 _I don't deserve people like this_

Dipper nodded his head, smiling slightly. The siren still looked happy, despite all of the destructive thought that had been building up in his head.

"Okay, well, since Charles is coming back and he doesn't want us around during the _practices_ Grenda and I are going to go and get some books on sign languages to help you out, I hope you don't mind," Candy's reassuring voice told him.

Behind her, he could see Charles approaching. Dipper nodded his head, before disappearing beneath the water's surface.

Candy shot him one last worried glance before she and Grenda walked up to the house. Nikki was still out, having left a little while ago.

"This is a really good idea, Candy. I'm sure that Dipper will love it," Grenda said, looking down at her little friend, who had reached for Charles' wallet, with an extremely sadistic look on her face that told Grenda that if they caught doing this, then they were both going to be in a lot of trouble.

Looking around, before moving towards the door in a ninja-like style, Candy and Grenda exited the large house, running down to garden, and then out of the large houses boarders, into the small town that lay just in the valley.

"We should only be a couple of hours at the most, so just before my Mum gets home. We need to be quick though, just be very careful in case we see her around the town. We don't want to get caught."

Grenda nodded at her little friend and together the descended down the large hill towards the valley.

Dipper watched them go at he waited for Charles to finish getting ready.

The smaller siren took a deep breath in and slowly swam towards the edge of the lake, cocking his head slightly as he watched what the fat circus man was doing. He appeared to be setting up some kind of contraption.

Dipper's eyes widened as he watched what it was.

"So, mister siren, I've been noticing that you haven't been doing so well as of late, and I have decided that it is because of those little runts. I can't get rid of them because if Nikki darling, but I figured that I can still do what ever I want with you, because you are something that belongs to me and me alone. Now, let us see what you can do with some new, _encouragement,"_

Charles stepped out of the way of the contraption, making Dipper's heart race.

"This is going to be so much fun, and the best thing is, if you tell your little friends, I'll hurt them with it as well. I already have Nikki wrapped around my little finger, and before long, I'll have you all under my complete and utter control,"

It was a large trap, the sought of things used to catch giant bears and other large prey.

As well as a type of torture device for sirens.

Who knew what it could do to humans if used intentionally.


	6. Chapter 6

Candy and Grenda smiled as they walked towards the small town. The pair of girls rarely ever got to see it, having lived in the mansion most of their lives.

Candy's father had 'disappeared' when she was very young, and the man had been working on a very important deal with Grenda's father when he had gone missing. Grenda's father had gone missing a few weeks later, and just like Candy's father, no-one knew if he would ever come back or where he had gone.

Grenda's mother, a fierce and formidable woman, had died of 'a broken heart' according to the doctors a couple of months after her husband's disappearance.

This left Grenda and her older brother to Nikki, with Candy. Candy was about three or four at that time, and the two of them were instant best friends.

Candy herself, had no siblings at all. She was a very lonely child when her father wasn't around to keep her company, and her mother did absolutely nothing to her the poor girl.

Nikki hadn't been touched in any way by her husband's disappearance at all, and many people had suspected that she had something to do with it all. In reality, she hadn't actually given a fuck about him, so his death had not touched him in any way at all.

Candy sighed and looked over at her friend. Grenda heard her little friend and looked at her as well. The larger girl reached over at her and put her arm around her, trying to cheer her up.

"When can we tell my mum? I don't feel good keeping it from her. and what about Dipper, we can trust him, right?" Candy asked, finally looking up at Grenda, who nodded thoughtfully.

The larger, older girl gave Candy a gentle pat on the back before moving forward slightly. The girl tossed her head over her shoulder before starting to talk.

"Well, we don't know about Dipper, but Nikki would go nuts at us. You know that. She would kick us out, sell us a slaves…..other horrible things like that….and Candy, I can't lose you. You are my best friend and if I lose you then it will be like-no it will be-losing a part of myself. A part of myself that I couldn't bear to lose. Please, for now, let us just keep it from your mother, and when she can't do anything about it, we can tell her."

Candy nodded, smiling at her friend, her wise words touching her quite fondly, giving her advice on what to do about her friend.

The two of them kept a very dark and important secret, that if the wrong people found out about, they could be in very, very serious trouble.

"Look, let us not talk about that right now and focus on the fact that we are already in town. Wow, that was fast," Candy said, smiling over at her older friend.

Grenda let out a short laugh and gently swung Candy up onto her back. The younger girl laughed as she hung onto Grenda, who was now giving her a full on piggie back.

Both girls giggled as they ran down the final hill, grabbing onto a couple of trees on the way down to stop themselves to prevent them from hurting themselves.

Thankfully for the two of them, they were able to get to the library without any problems. The library was on the other side of the town, so being able to sneak into the town, and make it to the library without being spotted by anyone was very good.

"Hello, we are looking for a book on sigh language, would you happen to have any?" Candy asked the woman, who looked like a true librarian.

She had big, round glasses mad out of steel and glass, as well as a large shall wrapped around the bottom half of her face, along with a pair of clothes that looked normal for a small towner.

The woman looked over the bench at the two young girls, who almost flinched when she began to talk in her load and booming voice,

"And why would you two sweet looking girls want books on sign language, hmm?"

Candy took a deep breath in, worried that the shop owner may do something horrible to her, she did look like the kind of person that existed in fairy tales and went and ate up little children who got lost or run away from their homes….

"It is for a friend. He recently became unable to talk, so we decided to teach him siren, sorry sign language so that he can still talk, or at least communicate with us, and it would make out day if you could be as kind as to direct us to where the sign language books are, we'll pay full price, and more, if you want us to, just please take us to the books," Candy said, her voice cracking slightly.

The woman peered over the desk at the two girls, before slowly getting up and moving her hand in a motion that told the two girls that they needed to follow her.

Candy looked over at Grenda, who was silently pray. _Praying to ask that we don't getting eaten by this woman, I hope,_ Candy assumed, fear starting to overtake her body as it just about went into flight and fight mode.

"SO, I presume that by the fact that you two are in such a rush means that you aren't supposed to be here, I am I correct?" the woman asked, turning around to face Candy and Grenda, who were frozen stiff with fear.

Candy slowly nodded, despite knowing that the woman probably already knew the answer.

"So, the no-one would be able to know where you went, should you, perhaps, disappear~ nor would they be able to hear you scream!"

At that point Candy just about fainted at the woman's words, terrified that she would never get to see the light of sun ever again, or take notes on Dipper or see her mother or, or…

"Relax, I'm not going to eat you. Barely anyone comes up here to buy books, so I take the opportunity to scare them. Besides, this job was originally to just get money to help my dad, and then the stupid librarian passed away, so I am forced to look after it until someone else comes and decides that they want too work here. I'm Wendy, by the way, Wendy Corduroy,"

Candy stared up at the woman, Wendy. Wendy removed her glasses, shawl and a few of the items of clothing that made her look like a terrifying fat old woman that was likely to gobble them all up.

Now, without her scary get up, she looked like a normal nineteen year old woman with red hair and piercing green eyes. Her slim build was covered in a flannel shirt and pants, which was uncommon for woman in this town.

"Seriously though, you really shouldn't come to this part of the woods all alone, there are things that would like to hurt you more than anything."

Candy nodded, and looked over at Grenda, who looked fine now that Wendy had not turned out to be a terrifying woman that could gobble them up at any second, without any warning what-so-ever.

"So, why exactly do you need this book. I mean, I've lived in this town my whole life and never seen any mute kid before," Wendy asked, turning her head around slightly to get a better look of the fifteen year olds before her.

"Our friend is a siren and they cut made it so he couldn't speak…" Grenda said, her eyes full of sorrow for Dipper, who had lost his voice to the pirates.

"Wait, I thought the Northwest's siren a female and she still had her voice, do they have that weird ability to change genders like some fish do? And then they must have cut out her voice, poor thing….she looked so miserable,"

Candy and Grenda shot a look at one another. Wendy obviously thought that they were talking about the siren that the Northwest family had bought off of a local fisherman that had managed to capture her. they had watched the poor thing being dragged in by the tail, fins ruined and people flocking over her until the Northwest's had bought her.

"No, there is another siren who is our friend. He is a boy. He lets Candy take notes on him so that she can write a book on how sirens aren't actually that deadly, and how they are like us. He is really nice, but he is the custody of a man named Charles, who is the worst to him. Dipper deserves so much better. I mean, I agree with Candy. Sirens only hunt and eat humans because that is their natural prey. We hunt and eat cows, pigs and fish, so what is the difference really? Who are we to judge the sirens because they hunt us and tear us from out families, when they do the same to us, and many other creatures. It is called justices, bitches."

Wendy smiled at Grenda's language, acting like the irresponsible adult that she was. She smiled, telling both of the younger girls before her that she agreed with them.

"That is really bad-ass of you two to do that, particularly for a siren that you almost nothing about. So if you two bad asses ever need some help from an adult that should be responsible, but isn't, I'm your girl okay. Promise me that I am the one that gets called first."

Candy and Grenda looked from Wendy to each other, before nodding their heads. The two girls would probably, most likely need an ally in this world, and someone like Wendy seemed the perfect choice.

"One last question, though Wendy. What is your opinion on girls and girls, and boys and boys, romantically?"

Wendy looked at the two girls, before a large smile grew onto her face.

"Well, I think that we, as humans, have no right to judge people over who they like, and I think that I don't mind it. If I said that I didn't I think that I wouldn't only be hurting your feelings and trust, but denying a part of me that I don't care if other see…"

Candy and Grenda's eyes widened in surprise. So Wendy like girls as well? That was new. The two of them had never met someone else like them, so meeting Wendy was like going to paradise. She accepting them for who they were, and didn't totally freak out when they said that their best friend was a siren. She was one of the actually decent humans that the two teenagers had met over the years.

"Oh, here we are. That took very long, don't you think? Anyway, it was good to meet you two. I think that no matter what, you two are going to succeed. You have good motives and you are responsible, you care for your friends. I am glad that you two are one of my best friends."

Candy's eyes widened as she realized what the older girl had said. _She thinks that we are her friends? That is so…so..awesome! we have some another friend now, that is so awesome! I think Grenda is also very excited as well…_ Candy thought as she watched Grenda just about burst into happiness as Wendy pulled out a book and handed it to them.

Candy reached to grab her purse and pay for the book, before Wendy shook her head and guided Candy's hand to put the purse back into her pocket.

"I'll let you guys have this one for free, thanks for the chat, by the way."

Candy blinked several times in confusion.

"are you sure? I mean, we can pay for this…" Grenda told Wendy, who shook her head once more and led them to the door.

As the two girls walked back to Candy's mansion, they saw Wendy waving to them. they looked at each other and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill sighed. It had been almost a year since they had sold that poor siren, and they hadn't heard a single word from Charles.

The pirate captain had definitely had a weird feeling, almost like sorrow, about giving the poor kid away. He seemed quite innocent, like he hadn't done anything properly wrong. It hurt the pirate, but he shoved it down with the rest of his worthless feelings.

His crew seemed not notice the captains change in behaviour, Pryonica. The navigator seemed to consistently asking him if he was okay, even if she could clearly see that he was.

Bill was glad for her, if he was being completely honest with himself. She was always watching out for people other than herself, and she made sure that they were fine before she did anything else.

To be honest, she was like the mother that none of them had ever had. She was very careful, and she always knew exactly what to do when they were upset.

Even now, as they were almost docking at Gravity Falls dock, she was making sure that everyone was okay, and if they weren't, she made them feel better.

They had heard rumours of two mythical sirens, and had decided (well, Pryonica had, no one else had a proper say in the matter) that they should go find them, because having this much money could get them a lot, especially in a town like Gravity Falls.

They were supposedly being welcome by the mayor, Preston Northwest, and his wife, Priscilla Northwest, as well as their daughter, Pacifica Northwest. They were going to be accompanied by Nikki Chiu, and her daughter Candy Chui, and Candy's best friend, Grenda.

"I see the land! It looks so beautiful! Hey Bill, come and see this, it looks so amazing!" Gideon said, from way up in the crow's nest. He looked quite young standing up there, all the way in the air.

Bill got out his own telescope to look at the looming horizon, seeing that it was indeed beautiful.

It was almost night time, and the crew had desperately wanted to get to land before dark, so that they could get to the mansion that they had been promised to be able to stay in, in time to go to bed and sleep off their long journey from all the way across the world.

Unfortunately, the wind had slowly died down, making it harder to sail. It was still quite a calm night, so the crew didn't expect to get a storm or something that would allow them to get there quicker.

Fortunately, some of the bigger men managed to find the paddles, and started to paddle their way to the island, pulling the boat with them.

With the men pulling the boat with them in the smaller boat, they did end up getting to the small island quite quickly.

"Hello there, pirates of the see. As you may very well know, I am Preston Northwest, this is my wife, Priscilla Northwest, my daughter, Pacifica Northwest, my successor, Nikki Chui, Nikki's daughter, Candy, and Candy's best friend, Grenda. We all welcome you to out humble little island, and we hope that you will enjoy your stay with us..

Anyway, on with the formalities. You shall be staying with Miss Chui and her daughter, so that you are closer to our mythical and enchanting sirens." Preston continued, fingering his mustacho delicately, as if it were made of glass and one of the most expensive things that money could buy.

Bill rolled his eyes, watching as the royal couple and their daughter got into the car, leaving the pirate crew all alone with Nikki, Candy and Grenda.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We have things to do. You may get into the following car with my daughter and her friend, I have things that I need to do at our mansion. When you get there, you may explore and look around, but do not touch anything, got it?" Nikki said, her voice deepening when she said 'do not touch anything' to the pirate crew.

They all nodded, watching as she got into the front cart and drove away, the horses hooves clanking all over the pavement and stone pathways.

They all followed Candy and Grenda up to where the other carriages were waiting. Bill and Pryonica climbed in with the two girls, whilst the remaining member of the crew trailed behind in the other carriages.

It didn't take long to get to the Chui mansion, because it was only over the hill. Even with the heavier passengers, the horses seemed to be able to carry more weight than they looked able to.

Bill stared at the two young girls next to him as he got out, wondering if they knew about the sirens and that he was possibly the previous owner of one of them.

According to what Grenda had told them on the way up the hill, both sirens were related, twins even, so they had decided not to use them for breading, because it would have caused some genetical problems.

The mansion itself was huge, with many windows on the several floors, and a giant oak door that remined Bill of Dipper, that had to be opened and closed from the outside, because of how heavy it was.

Bill watched as Candy ordered someone from the inside to open the door, so that they could get inside. It seemed like she knew what she was doing, so he didn't interfere.

The girls allowed the older men to walk through first, like the proper high class people that they were. The inside of the mansion was even more stunning than the outside, completed with higher class furniture and some house decorations that looked like they came straight from the most beautiful places on earth, which, knowing how rich this family appeared to be, was probably the case.

Some of the crew members couldn't help but gasp in shock, and no one else could blame them. this place was very beautiful.

"Here, we shall show you to your rooms, and those of you who really do want to see our sirens, you can come with us. But the first two in are the first and only two served tonight, we can't afford to show anybody else for security reasons. And my mum," Candy said, not taking her eyes off of the pirate crew.

The young Chui didn't really trust them, mostly because they were pirates, even if they did have enough money to replace both sirens in the case of an emergency. The fact still remained that they were pirates, and they couldn't trust them.

Thanks to the fact that both he and Pryonica had brought nothing with them except themselves, Bill and Pryonica were the first two people out to see the sirens.

Candy and Grenda seemed unsure that the captain and the person they presumed to be his girlfriend were the first ones to show up, because they would be more likely to steal them than the rest of the crew.

"Well, I can't really wait to meet the creatures! They must be so beautiful, even more so up close!" Bill said, smiling a tooth grin that made Candy want to vomit.

The young girl tried to ignore the man beside her, pushing him away. She still didn't trust him, and she doubted that she ever would.

"Well, come on. You will want to get back as soon as possible, so I will grab Grenda and then we can go. She is still getting ready for bed, we didn't expect someone to be ready so soon, otherwise we would both be ready," Candy said, a monotone entering her voice as she spoke.

The young girl was trying to not let fear enter her voice, they would probably realize that they could use her to get the sirens if they knew that they scared her.

Candy navigated her way to Grenda's room, gently creaking open the door, but not before gently knocking on it to make sure that Grenda was alright with them coming in.

Grenda opened the door and skipped out, happy to be able to show her friends to a new person. Since Grenda didn't have that many friends, beside Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica and Candy, she was always open to making new ones.

The chubby young girl gently skipped down the halls, and down the stairs, beating her friend and the pirate captain and girlfriend down the stairs.

Her body type wasn't right for the kind of thing that she liked to do, but she still did it anyway. She liked to bounce up and down the stairs, so that is what she did. Bounced up and down the stairs.

The small lake that the sirens were in was on the other side of the mansion, so they did take a little while to reach it.

However, if you were to ask Bill or Pryonica, then they would have said that it was all worth it. The sirens were beautiful, and Bill recognised the blue tailed one immediately.

The other siren had a glittering pink tail with different shades, (like, light pink at the top and dark pink at the bottom, all correlating) with an image, or tattoo that resembled a shooting star. She also had dark, chestnut hair and soft brown eyes, that seemed to go harder as she saw the other humans get close, but lessened when she saw Candy and Grenda with them.

It seemed to bill that both sirens trusted the girls, having relaxed as they came near. She seemed like she actually liked Candy and Grenda, and was also a little bit protective of her brother, who was swimming near her, still in her protective shadow.

Dipper had gotten many more scars since the last time that Bill had seen him. He also had gotten a lot scratches that were definitely not self-inflicted.

"These are our sirens, Dipper and Mabel. They are twins, and if you ever hurt them or try to steal them, Grenda and I will show you what we can really do. And trust me, you don't want to see Grenda angry. I have, and it ain't pretty. So I suggest that any plans to steal our sirens that you have, just drop them. we aren't letting you take our friends."

As if to show them that she wasn't kidding, Grenda put up her fists and punched a nearby tree, snapping it in half. Both pirates nodded their heads, and moved closer to the water.

Dipper refused to look at Bill, obviously recognising him. Mabel, however, swum up to Bill, before carefully looking him over, to see if she could eat him.

"Hi, I am Mabel! This is my twin brother Dipper, and I know that you are Bill! If you ever hurt my brother again, I will personally eat you in the most painful ways that I can think of," Mabel said, way to cheery for what she had just said.

It was like she actually enjoyed pain, especially the pain of someone that had hurt her brother. Then again, if someone had threatened any part of Bill's crew, he would probably threaten them in the most painful ways possible, just so that they knew what it was like.

Bill cast his glaze to Dipper, who still refused to look at him. Candy, Grenda, Pryonica and Mabel seemed to take a hint that they both had troubles with each other, so Mabel went to the other side of the lake, disappearing underwater, whilst the other girls went back inside.

"Ah, hey kid. I am really, really sorry about the whole speaking thing….I am really regretting it now, but just please, can we make up and not fight, I mean I could get you, your sister, and your lady friends out of here if you wanted. Anything, okay, I am sorry…"

Dipper finally looked over at Bill, his soft brown eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

He nodded his head, smiling slightly as he swam over to the edge of the lake, where Bill had crouched down. The human's face almost touched the siren's wet one.

Dipper really didn't know what was happening, when Bill's lips pressed against his, forming a kiss that neither of them tried or wanted to break.

 **It is done! Wow, this took for-ever! I hoped that you liked it though, I have had that kiss in my head since the very first chapter and I finally got to write it! My billdip fangirl is coming through now and I am so freaking happy:) this story is now officially billdip! Whoop!**


End file.
